Hargreaves Family: Epic Phails
by Julia in Reverse
Summary: Cain is in desperate need of a birthday present for Mary, but why are all of the shops closed? Could it have something to do with a certain crazed father and half-brother of his? O.O
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! Well, here it is! My first fanfiction! YAY!!! *happy dance* Hope you guys like it! And no, I don't typically end all my sentences with exclamation points. XD

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hargreaves Family: Epic Phails.

Chapter One

"Riff!!"

"Yes, Master Cain?" Riff said, popping up out of no where. They were in the library of the Hargreaves mansion at about ten past tea time.

Cain jumped, surprised, and turned. "Oh. There you are." The young master looked exceptionally agitated on this particular afternoon. "Come here. I am in need of your assistance."

"Yes, Master Cain." The butler walked over to the table where Cain was standing at his usual leisurely pace of less than 3 inches per second, which only proceeded to annoy the young man further.

"Hurry up, will you?"

"I apologize, Master Cain," Riff said, speeding up, but only slightly.

"And stop calling me 'Master Cain,'" Cain snapped. "It's annoying."

"Yes, Master Cain. Of course, Master Cain. Forgive me, Master Cain."

Cain rolled his eyes, and turned back to the table.

Riff finally reached his employer and peered over his shoulder. To his immense surprise, Cain seemed to have stapled his sleeve to the table.

"As you can see," Cain said through clenched teeth, "I'm in a bit of a predicament here, so if you would be so kind as to fetch some scissors or a knife or something equally as sharp so that I may cut my sleeve loose, I would be most grateful."

"Right away, Master Cain." Riff hurried off to find a sharp object, which, in reality, was about the same as a stroll in the park for a person who moved at a normal speed.

"And for God's sake, HURRY UP!" Cain called after him. "I've been standing like this for two hours and it's not exactly comfortable!"

Twenty minutes later, Riff returned to the library, carrying a pair of kitchen shears.

"About bloody time," Cain muttered. "How is it that you can leap into action and save my ass on a regular basis with inhuman speed, but it takes you ages to find scissors because you move slower than a tortoise?"

"I do apologize, Master Cain," Riff said, cutting him loose. "But I didn't think that this was a particularly urgent emergency."

Cain stretched. "Contrary to popular belief, Riff, it is NOT comfortable stand in one position for two hours. Also, I am in desperate need of a chamber pot now."

"Master Cain," Riff began before his master cut him off.

"What did I JUST say about that 'Master Cain' business?" Cain said, cocking an eyebrow.

Riff opened his mouth, but frowned. How was he supposed to address him?

Cain rolled his eyes again. "Oh, just say it, will you?"

"I was about to ask how you managed to staple yourself to the table, actually."

Cain whirled around and grabbed something from the table. "THIS!" He shoved whatever it was he had picked up into Riff's face.

Riff took it and looked at it. What had appeared previously to be some sort of large fluff ball partially covered in paper now revealed itself to be a teddy bear with a bunch of paper stapled to it. Riff raised an eyebrow. "What exactly were you trying to do to this poor bear?"

Cain flushed in embarrassment. "I was trying to wrap it! Mary's birthday is in two days and I wanted to give her something!"

Riff smiled, biting back laughter. "If I may, Master Cain, I don't think Miss Mary will like this very much."

"And why wouldn't she? She loves teddy bears."

"Well, have you not given her ten or so in the past three months alone? Perhaps something more original would be better?" Riff suggested, gently.

Cain opened his mouth for a haughty retort but sighed instead. "You're right, as usual, Riff. But what to GET her?"

Riff thought for a moment, setting the tragically murdered bear back down on the table. "A dress?"

Cain looked up. "That's a marvelous idea!" He headed for the door.

"Oh, and Master Cain?"

Cain turned. "Yes, Riff?"

"Perhaps _I_ should wrap it?"

Cain grinned. "Yes, perhaps that would be best."

"And Master Cain?"

Cain sighed internally. Apparently Riff was far too proper and too set in his ways to call him just "Cain." That would be so nice; to hear simply "Cain" pass through those lovely lips just _once…_

"Master Cain?" Riff said again.

"Uhm, yes. What is it Riff?" Cain said, pulled out of his daydream about Riff's lips.

"There was really no need for you to stand there for two hours, you know," Riff pointed out, trying hard not to grin.

Cain blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You could have simply pulled your arm with a lot of force and it would have dislodged the staples, or you would have ripped the fabric."

Cain blinked again, and facepalmed. Riff chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Woot! Chapter 2! Don't worry, they won't all have "Previously"s on them. I just did this so I could put "meanwhile" in all caps. XD

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Previously on Hargreaves Family: Epic Phails…

It is two days before Mary's birthday and Cain, while trying to wrap her present, stapled himself to the table in the library. After a rescue from Riff, it's decided to go out and get a dress for her and Riff will wrap it. Cain has also voiced his annoyance at Riff's constant "Master Cain"-ing. MEANWHILE….

Haregreaves Family: Epic Phail

Chapter Two

"Jizabel!" Alexis whisper shouted, peeking out from his hiding place. "God dammit! Where is that boy?"

Jizabel, who happened to be standing next to his father, sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Father," he said in a bored tone, I have two things I wish to point out.

"Firstly, I am hardly a _boy_, at 28 years of age. Secondly, I am aware that you wish to be a stealthy and diabolical villain, but crouching behind a park bench in broad daylight is hardly the way to go about it. People are starting to stare."

And indeed, the young doctor was correct; people _were_ staring. The sight of a strange middle aged man attempting to hide behind a bench in the middle of a busy park on a Saturday afternoon whisper shouting was drawing quite a bit of attention. This however was going completely over Alexis' head.

He jumped up in surprise at his eldest son's voice. "Jizabel! When did you get here?"

Jizabel sighed again. "I've been here the whole time, Father."

Alexis' eyebrows shot up. "Really, now? Interesting…" He shook his head. "In any case, come with me! I must reveal to you my latest evil plot!" Grabbing his son's arm, he marched off to find a quieter spot.

Jizabel followed, shaking his head in mild disgust and disbelief. He could truly not believe that this man was the head of the most powerful and sinister group in England. Briefly, he considered telling Alexis that he had already revealed his "diabolical" plot to him four times, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. Plus, it was actually rather amusing to watch his father rant.

They reached a slightly less crowded portion of the park and Alexis stopped and pulled Jizabel behind a tree, an equally as bad hiding spot, because it was only a sapling. His eyes glinted evilly.

"As you may or may not know, my son, in two days little Mary Weather will turn eleven. Your brother Cain, the devil child born out of incest and lies," he paused here to laugh maniacally, and then continued, "will undoubtedly go out and buy her a present because he is a _'loving and doting brother'._" He sneered.

"Therefore!" he went on, throwing up an arm with his finger pointing upward, "as soon as my spies from the mansion report back to me that he and his manservant have left, we shall go to every store in London that sells anything that could be sold to a woman for a gift and lock the shopkeepers in a closet! Then we shall put signs on the doors saying they are out to tea! It's brilliant! Brilliant, I tell you, brilliant!!!!!" He laughed again, just as maniacally, throwing his head back, shoulders heaving.

Jizabel glanced coolly up from examining his finger nails and said, "And what exactly is to be gained from this?"

Alexis stopped laughing. "Why, he shall not be able to find a present for his precious little sister, of course! It shall crush him!" He continued with his laughter.

Jizabel raised an eyebrow. "And what about tomorrow?"

His father stopped laughing again. "What do you mean, tomorrow?"

"If all the shops are closed today, he can just as easily go back tomorrow to get a present for her."

Alexis frowned. This he had not thought of. Then it hit him. "Then we will just have to repeat the process again tomorrow! Cain will never know what hit him! Am I not a genius!?"

Jizabel rolled his eyes. "Yes, Father," he said in a tone that was both condescending and sarcastic. "You are truly the most evil of men."

"Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Alexis said. Then he paused. "My evil laugh is wondrous, is it not? I spent quite some time developing it. You see son, the key to being a villain is really the laugh. I know most people are under the impression that it's the plotting and the schemes, but really it's the laugh…"

Alexis continued on his rant about evil laughter, and Jizabel facepalmed. His father was truly, truly an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hargreaves Family: Epic Phails

Chapter 3

"How is this possible!?" Cain cried out in dismay. For the tenth time that day, he and Riff were standing outside a shop with the sign _Out to Tea_ hanging on the door. "How is it that every shop keeper is out to tea AT THE SAME TIME!? It isn't even time for tea!" He slammed a fist on the wall and hung his head in defeat.

"That _is_ quite odd, sir," Riff agreed, frowning. "One or two is a coincidence, but _ten_? That is truly ridiculous."

"If I didn't know any better," Cain mused, straightening and bringing his thumb and forefinger up to cup his chin, "I would say that someone was plotting against us. You don't think…"

His meditation was interrupted by a shout from down the street. "Hey Cain! FUTURE BROTHER-IN-LAW!!"

The earl groaned. "Riff, _please_ tell me that that is not who I think it is."

"If, Master Cain," Riff said, "you are referring to Master Oscar, I am afraid I must disappoint you. It is him."

"Hey!" Oscar said again, coming up and slapping Cain on the back. "What are you doing out this afternoon? I thought you only came out at night."

Cain scowled and shook Oscar off. "I'm out buying a present for Mary, if you must know."

Oscar's eyes got big. "You didn't piss her off again, did you brother? You know, you really should quit doing that -,"

"NO YOU FOP!!!" Cain snapped loudly. "Her birthday is in a few days, and I want to find her something nice."

His companion gasped and glomped him. "Oh, may I help!? Please please please please PLEASE!?????"

Cain struggled to get away. "Riiiifffff," he gasped, trying to pry Oscar off of him. "Help me!!!"

Riff, grimacing, somehow managed to drag Oscar away from Cain and hold him back while Cain straightened and brushed off his clothes. "You may come ONLY if you never do that again. EVER."

Oscar nodded vigorously, wincing. Riff's grip was quite strong. "I promise. Riff, will you let me go now?"

Cain and Riff exchanged a look, and with one more painful twist of his arm, Oscar was released.

"Alright!" he said, slamming his right fist into his left palm in determination. "What're we getting her? Not another teddy bear, I hope. She has about ten of those, doesn't she?"

Cain flushed. Did _everyone_ know that he gave Mary a bunch of teddy bears? Maybe he _should_ start coming up with more original gifts. "Actually, we were going to get her a dress."

Oscar's eyes lit up. "Splendid! Jolly good idea!"

"BUT," Cain continued irritably, "as you can see, the shop is closed." He gestured to the sign.

Oscar's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, but there a many other shops we can go to."

"All of those are closed as well," Cain told him, clenching his hands into fists.

"What are you talking about? They can't _all_ be closed," Oscar said brightly.

Cain was contemplating punching Oscar just for the sheer satisfaction of watching him in pain, but Riff put a hand on his shoulder. "Master Oscar, we realize there are several other shops, but we have visited almost all of them and each of them has had a sign telling us the owners are out to tea.

"Hm, that is quite strange." Oscar muttered, but then he shrugged, punching the air. "There has to be an open shop, _somewhere_, right? Let's go!"

He set off down the road searching for an open shop while Riff and Cain followed behind him, shaking their heads.

"Riff, why do I associate with him?" Cain asked.

Riff glanced down at his master, and then back toward Oscar who was now skipping. "Truly, Master Cain, I know not."

At the other end of the street, Alexis was peering out from behind a building. Luckily, this hiding place was chosen by Jizabel (who was no where to be seen at this point in time), so it was far better than a bench or a sapling. "Mwahahahahahahaha!!" he said. "My wonderful plan is working!" A woman walking down the street glanced over and sped up, not wanting to be noticed by the insane man peeking out from the alley. He paid her no mind as he darted out from his hiding spot, across the street to hide behind a lamppost.

"Father," Jizabel said, walking up behind him with a bag of roasted nuts he had found a vendor selling a few streets over, "is it really necessary to act like this? Wouldn't it be easier to just follow them?"

Alexis frowned and looked back at his son. "Where's the fun in that? Now come on! They're getting away!"

Jizabel frowned and watched as his father hopped from spot to spot, looking like a fool as he tracked Cain and Riff. He decided he should follow, just to make sure Alexis didn't hurt himself. However, he refused to do so in such a preposterous manner, so he walked at a laid-back pace, enjoying the sunshine.

Alexis glanced back. "Hurry, Jizabel!" he called, but not loudly enough for the men he was tracking to hear him. "We'll lose them!"

"Why must we follow them? We know all the shops have _Out to Tea_ signs on them."

"Because I enjoy seeing my schemes work! What's the point of plotting if you can't enjoy the product?" Alexis stated matter-of-factly. And with that he dashed off to his next hiding spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Hargreaves Family: Epic Phails

Chapter 4

"This is ridiculous!" Oscar shouted.

"Told you," Cain said sullenly, leaning up against the building and crossing his arms in a manner that made him look quite a bit like a sulking child. "They're all closed."

After traipsing around London for five hours, they STILL had failed to find an open store. Cain's patience was wearing thin and he was about one obnoxious "Big Brother" comment from grinding Oscar's face into the pavement.

"It's a conspiracy!!" Oscar cried, falling to his knees and pounding his fists on the ground. "Poor Mary! To never know the joy of a beautiful birthday gift!"

Cain, eyebrows raised in part irritation, amusement, and confusion, looked at Riff. The butler shrugged and the young earl rolled his eyes. "My God, Oscar. Get up! There's no need to cause such a scene."

A few yards away, Alexis was watching the proceedings from behind a bush, while Jizabel sat on a bench in front of him. He laughed his evil villain's laugh. "Jizabel, Jizabel look! My diabolical plot has succeeded! He's having a breakdown!!"

Jizabel glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Father, I hate to burst your bubble, but that's not Cain. That is his git of a companion, Oscar Gabriel."

"What are you talking about?" his father snapped. "That is _so_ your brother! This time I have not been defeated!!" He threw back his head. "Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

The young doctor shook his head in disgust at his father's idiocy and went back to reading a rather compelling article about the latest in gruesome murders.

Just then, Oscar, breakdown evaporating just as fast as it came on, leaped to his feet with surprising agility for such a large man. "WAIT!!!" he exclaimed. "I know what to do!! Fear not, older brother!! We will find a dress for Mary yet!"

Before Cain could react, Oscar seized his arm and dashed off down the street towards the nearest pub. Riff, alarmed at the sudden brashness of his master's irksome friend, hurried to catch up to make sure Cain was brought to no harm.

"What's this!?" Alexis yelped. "Where are they going!?"

Jizabel looked up sharply, angry at being interrupted again. "How should I know?"

Alexis, in much the same manner as Oscar had just done, grabbed his son's arm and sprinted in the direction his other son and his comrades had just gone.

"Quickly! Your telephone! I must use it!" Oscar yelled at the bar tender, bursting into the pub with Cain and Riff in tow.

The alarmed man behind the counter hastened to locate in, while Cain yanked his arm away from his companion. "WHAT," Cain fumed, "was the meaning of that!?" He straightened his hat and overcoat. "There was no need for you to drag me all the way to a pub!!"

"But I was in need of a phone!" Oscar told him indignantly. "Immediately!"

"Well, you could have just said that instead of kidnapping me! And what about poor Riff here!? What must he think about all of this, eh? He hates bars! They are far too improper for his liking!"

"I hardly kidnapped you!" Oscar insisted. "And I do apologize, my good man," he said to Riff.

Riff cleared his throat. "That's quite all right, Master Oscar. Perhaps I shall just wait outside a moment…"

He made to leave, but Cain grabbed his arm. "Please, Riff. Do not leave me alone with this maniac!" the young man pleaded.

Riff hesitated, and then sighed. "As you wish, Master Cain," he said heavily.

Cain's answering smile was radiant. "Thank you."

Riff glanced away, feeling slightly warmer than before and proceeded to find a seat. Cain's grin turned into a smirk, which morphed back into a scowl as he turned back toward Oscar who was talking frantically into the mouthpiece of the telephone the barman had just produced from the back room.

"Yes. Yes. No. I don't know. Really? Great! Yes, Hargreaves mansion tomorrow at ten? Jolly good! Thank you!" He slammed the phone down triumphantly. "Well, Cain. No need to thank me!"

Cain frowned. "I'm sure that's true, Oscar. Why, though?"

Outside, Alexis was standing on Jizabel's back scanning the pub from the window. "Will you get OFF??" his son demanded.

"Not until I know what's going on!" Alexis snapped back. "Now lift me higher. I can't see well."

Jizabel groaned and tried to boost his father up a little harder.

"_I_ just got Mary a dress," Oscar replied smugly.

Cain cocked an eyebrow. "And how did you manage that?"

"Friend of a friend knows a dress maker just outside London. The man's supposed to be a genius. He's coming to your mansion tomorrow at ten with a design for Mary's dress at ten."

"My, my, Oscar. I must say, you're not completely useless," Cain said, sitting down at the bar and calling for a couple of drinks.

"Thank you!" Oscar grinned. But then he frowned. "Hey…"

Cain chuckled and just sipped his whiskey.

"RRRGH!" Jizabel said. "GET OFF!!!!" Alexis jumped down from his son's back, and Jizabel stood up, brushing off his clothing. "So, did you get anything useful, or did you break my back for nothing?"

"Well," Alexis said, "I'm really not sure what's going on, but I think there's someone coming to call on the mansion tomorrow at ten. We must prepare!" He raced off to DELILAH'S headquarters, with his eldest son scowling and cursing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, alas, tis the final chapter. :( I had so much fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading it! :D

Note: In this chapter and the last when Oscar (prior chapter) and Alexis (this one) are on their knees and hitting the ground with their fists, this is something I like to call a "Nekozawa Phail." Why? If you must ask, you need to go watch Ouran High School Host Club Season One, right now. You will understand when you get to the episode with the little girl that is talking about reverse harems and debauchery. XD

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hargreaves Family: Epic Phails

Chapter 5

The next morning, Oscar burst into Cain's bedroom at nine fifteen. He strode across the room and threw open the drapes, singing, "Wake up, brother! Mary's dress comes today!" while sunlight streamed into the room.

Cain groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, pulling the covers up over his head. He reached up blindly, searching for the wall, and when he found it, knocked, "Oscar just barged into my room. Throw him out the window," in Morse code to Riff in the adjoining room.

Riff, using one of his infrequent but useful bursts of inhuman speed, charged into the room and had Oscar in a headlock in less than three seconds.

"Well done, Riff," Cain half yawned, half murmured, waving his hand limply. "Please dispose of the garbage."

"As much as I would enjoy tossing him out the window, Master Cain," Riff said, glancing down at his captive in disgust, "I think that may be a tad rash if all he has done is walked into your room uninvited. What would we tell the police?"

Cain groaned again and vaguely held up a finger in their general direction. "Point, Riff," he said. "Point." He sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "You may let the scum go."

Riff nodded sharply and released his hold on Oscar, but before he could go anywhere, Riff leaned down and hissed, "You're getting off easily this time, Gabriel. However, the next time you do something like this I will be calling the police for the crimes of assault, harassment, breaking and entering, and anything else I am able to think of, understand?" His eyes gleamed with a mad, evil light for a few more seconds and then he reverted back to the polite, meek butler he normally was. Oscar gulped, and quickly moved several paces away, eyes wide as saucers.

Cain, who had noticed none of this, looked over at the two of them. "Kindly escort Mr. Gabriel to the door, Riff. I shall dress and then we shall deal with him after."

Riff moved to take Oscar to the door but the other man jumped and hurried there himself. "Ahem, I'll be waiting in the drawing room, shall I?"

Cain shrugged his pale, narrow shoulders and Oscar ducked out and ran down the hall away from the room.

The young earl glanced at his butler with raised eyebrows. "What on Earth has him so jumpy today?"

Riff half shrugged in his usual slightly detached manner. "I truly do not know, Master Cain." And with that he proceeded to help Cain get dressed.

Cain and Riff entered the drawing room, quarter of an hour later to find Oscar and three others – a man in his mid forties and two young women – waiting for them.

Riff frowned disapprovingly and Cain sat down in a chair and crossed his legs in a relaxed and almost feminine manner, saying, "Oscar, kindly tell me who these people are and why they are in my house."

"This is Maurice Gates the dressmaker and his assistants Ella and Natalie," Oscar replied. "They arrived a bit early so I let them in. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Mr. Gates, I must thank you for preparing a dress for my younger sister on such short notice." Cain smiled politely and stood to shake Maurice Gates' hand. "Ladies," he said, nodding in the direction of the assistants. They blushed and giggled. Cain winked, and Riff's eye twitched.

"In any case, let's get down to business, shall we?" Oscar said, clapping his hands together eagerly. "Gates, proceed please."

"Of course, Mr. Gabriel," Mr. Gates said, bowing his head slightly. "Earl Hargreaves, if you would come with me please."

Cain raised an eyebrow, but allowed himself to be escorted out of the room. "What do you need, Mr. Gates?"

"Every dressmaker needs a model, Earl Hargreaves," Mr. Gates replied.

"Wait, what?" Cain said, nervously.

"Ladies, you know what to do."

The assistants giggled again and nodded, steering Cain behind a dressing screen in the next room.

"No! I refuse to be subjected to this!" Cain insisted heatedly, but was pointedly ignored.

In the gardens below the balcony of the drawing room, Alexis and Jizabel were arguing.

"No! I refuse to be subjected to this!" Jizabel said angrily. "You almost broke my back yesterday! I will NOT let you stand on my shoulders!"

"How ELSE will we know what is going on!" Alexis countered.

"I don't know!? Scale the damn wall. Do ANYTHING else!"

Alexis drew himself up to his full height and glared dangerously over his glasses. He looked the most threatening Jizabel had seen him in quite some time. _How unfortunate_, he reflected,_ that it be about something so ridiculous_. "Jizabel," Alexis said authoritatively, "I am your father and as such, I expect you to obey me even if you ARE twenty-eight. You are going to let me stand on your shoulders and you are NOT going to complain about it. Do you understand?"

Jizabel glowered mutinously at his father but did not protest any further. Instead he thought through all the different ways he could attempt to poison him when all of this was over while Alexis clambered up onto his shoulders.

Back inside, Cain was thrust back into the drawing room wearing an elaborate damask dress in a violent shade of turquoise, covered in lace and frills and bows. Riff's eyes popped a foot away from his face, and he looked down, feeling his face turn crimson.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Cain raged. "Why am I being forced into such a situation!?"

"As I said before, Earl," Mr. Gates said mildly. "All dressmakers need models."

"I'M TWICE MARY'S SIZE!!" Cain shouted. "HOW CAN I MODEL A DRESS THAT'S TO BE MADE FOR HER!?"

Oscar, who was standing behind Mr. Gates staring intently at Cain, spoke up. "Relax, Cain. I asked Mr. Gates to prepare two dresses. I wanted to see what Mary would look like in four or five years, so I figured this was the way to do it."

"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!?????????"

His friend nodded, unfazed by his indignation. "Mary's dress is right here." He pulled a far less obnoxious lilac dress from the chair that Cain had been sitting in just five minutes prior. "Don't you like it?"

"HOW. DARE. YOU." Cain said, voice shaking with barely suppressed fury.

"If you're afraid of looking silly, I can assure you, you do not," Oscar told him. "That dress is quite becoming on you. Am I not correct, Riff?" He had gotten over his fear of the butler and so was once again unconcerned about invoking the butler's wrath.

Cain swiveled his head to look at Riff, whose face was darkening to burgundy. "Riff!"

"Uhm, yes, Cain?" he asked.

Cain was about to berate him for not protecting him from this, but froze. "Did you just call me…_Cain?_" He began jumping for joy internally. _YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!_

Riff's face was positively purple. "F-forgive me, I didn't mean to –,"

_CRASH!_

Six heads snapped to the door of the drawing room. Mary was staring open mouthed at Cain, a tea tray with broken cups, pot, et cetera at her feet.

"O-older brother?"

There was an awkward pause and then another crash which no one paid attention to.

Outside, Alexis and Jizabel were sprawled on the ground, Alexis in the middle of a breakdown.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried, on his knees, pounding his fists into the ground. "FOILED AGAIN!!!!! CURSE YOU CAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jizabel pushed himself up and at the exact same time, he and Cain facepalmed.


End file.
